Current map generation is a reverse engineering process, in which the map is generated based on surveys, aerial photography, positioning data based on travel routes, or the like. These map generation processes are prone to errors, such as lacking features, features in incorrect locations, or the like. Further these map making processes have significant timing delays between the construction of the features such as roadways, building, or the like, and the generation of the map. The delays may be due to needing construction of the feature to be complete prior to the survey, photography, or positioning data being generated which is thereafter processed to generate the map.